<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed by StarrySummers04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220450">Blessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04'>StarrySummers04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Wonderful Life Is [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets back from filming and goes to get Taron from Elton's house. When they get home, Taron has something to tell his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Wonderful Life Is [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)</p><p>A few days later, Richard turned up on Elton’s doorstep, mirroring the way Taron had done it when he had just found out about the baby, but Richard decided to wait until a human hour which impressed Elton. “What time did you get back?” Elton asked, opening the door wider so that Richard could come in.</p><p>“About 2am, I went home and dropped off my bags and slept a bit before showering and coming here. There’s just the last bit of shooting to do, but in London.” Richard replied. Elton glanced at the clock and it was 9.30am.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come straight here?” Elton asked.</p><p>“Becasue it was 2am and I didn’t want to disturb anyone, especially Taron as he said he’s not been sleeping well.” Richard explained. Elton smiled at that, Richard must have been desparate to get to his boy, especially since Taron was obviously keeping something from him, so Elton appreciated that Richard had waited until a decent hour. Elton was so glad that Richard and Taron had found each other, they deserved all of the happiness that they brought each other. Elton was still surprised that Taron had managed to keep his pregnancy from his boyfriend until he could tell him in person.</p><hr/><p>When Richard entered the room, Taron was curled up on his side and still fast asleep. Richard was so glad that even though he’d been away, Taron was still able to get some sleep. He knew Taron had been struggling to sleep without him and the baby wouldn’t be helping. Richard moved over to the bed and knelt down beside it, reaching out a hand to stroke Taron’s cheek. “Is it that time already?” Taron slurred without opening his eyes but leaning into the hand on his face.</p><p>“I’m afraid so.” Richard drawled, making his accent thicker on purpose.</p><p>“Give me five minutes.” Taron replied, rolling over. Richard smiled, waiting for Taron to clock on. Taron lay there for another 30 seconds before figuring out what he’d heard. “DICKIE!” He exclaimed, rolling over again and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. Richard eagerly joined their lips and allowed himself to be pulled on top of Taron. What he wasn’t expecting, were the tears that began to fall. Which, thinking back, Richard didn’t know why he hadn’t expected Taron to cry, his boyfriend was very sensitive and that was well known.</p><p>“Oh, Taron.” He sighed, pulling away from the kiss so that they could breathe.</p><p>“I missed you so much.” Taron cried, holding tighter to Richard.</p><p>“I missed you too, love. I’m so sorry that you’ve barely seen me recently. I’m back now though, last couple weeks of filming but they’re going to be done here in London.” Richard felt awful that Taron was getting so upset, not really understanding why, even though he knew that his boyfriend was a bit more sensitive than others, but this was more than it usually was. Richard could cry himself at how emotional Taron was getting. There was a knock on the door and Elton poked his head through, probably heard Taron’s exclamation and maybe the crying.</p><p>“Is everything okay in here?” He asked, looking at the tears streaming down Taron’s cheeks.</p><p>“Richard’s back, so everything’s great.” Taron smiled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Richard still tried to hold his boyfriend tighter, even though he would start cutting off his air soon. Elton smiled fondly at the couple and then left, knowing they needed their privacy.</p><p>“Shall we go home?” Richard asked.</p><p>“Later. You just got here and therefore, aren’t allowed to let go of me yet.” Taron answered.</p><p>“Let’s get more comfortable, then.” Richard offered, still holding Taron’s hand but rearranging himself so that he was laying down on the bed, slightly propped up by the headboard. Taron curled himself into Richard’s side, half laying on top of his boyfriend. He would love to go home right now and have sex, but this closeness meant more to him than anything. Taron just lay silently, enjoying being in his boyfriend’s arms again.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you now?” Richard asked a little bit later.</p><p>“Um, can we go home and then I’ll tell you?” Taron requested.</p><p>“Love, you're worrying me.” Richard stated, frowning.</p><p>“I know, but please trust me when I say that everything is okay.” Taron smiled.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go home.” </p><p> </p><p>Taron quickly packed his bag, sneakily putting the pregnancy test in without Richard noticing. Richard picked up clothes and Taron’s phone charger, passing them to the Welshman as Taron could be very particular about how his things were packed. Once Taron was ready to go, they headed downstairs where Elton and David were sat watching Zachary and Elijah playing outside. “Leaving already?” Elton checked.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you so much for letting me stay whilst Richard was away. I wouldn’t have slept half as well in our flat by myself.” Taron smiled as Elton pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“I hope telling him goes well.” Elton whispered. David also gave Taron a brief hug and shook Richard’s hand before the couple left. Zachary and Elijah had shouted their goodbyes from the garden, too busy playing to come in and say it. </p><p> </p><p>Richard drove them back home, only 30 minutes away from their flat. They had been discussing potentially moving into a house at some point, it looked like that would be happening much sooner that expected. Elton would be pleased, there were a number of houses available near him and he was trying to persuade the couple to move closer to him so when they were all in town, they could see each other more. They had the radio on but neither of them were listening to what was being played or said. Richard was really nervous, he had no idea what Taron was about to tell him and that made him very nervous, although he was sure Taron wasn’t going to break up with him. “So, are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Richard asked as soon as the door had shut behind them.</p><p>“You’re not wasting any time, are you, Dickie?”</p><p>“Something’s been bothering you and I want to ease that burden, love.” Richard sighed.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Taron smiled.</p><p>“I love you, too, but that doesn’t tell me what’s going on with you.” Richard pushed. Taron stood up straighter and looked Richard in the eye.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Taron said, sounding much more confident than he felt. Richard crossed moved from where he was stood and pulled Taron into a searing kiss before falling to his knees and pressing a kiss to Taron’s still flat stomach. Taron smiled down at his boyfriend, pulling him up off the floor and into another kiss. It didn't take long for Richard to put his hands on Taron's ass and guide his boyfriend to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>